tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Planet D'Honnibb
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Der Planet D'Honnibb' (“Turtles In Space - Part 1: The Fugitoid”; „Turtles im Weltraum – Teil 1: Der Fugitoid“) ist die 27. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel. Introtext Leonardo: Wenn du ein Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle bist, passieren eine Menge seltsamer Dinge. Mit einigen kannst du fertigwerden, mit anderen nicht. Zum Beispiel, als Meister Splinter nach unserem Sieg über den Shredder verschwand. Michelangelo: [im Rückblick] Wie kann er verschwunden sein?! Leonardo: Und die Dinge wurden noch seltsamer, als wir herausfanden, dass Aliens Meister Splinter mitgenommen hatten – Leonardo: [im Rückblick] Seht! – Leonardo: – und ihn in einer Art … bizarren Container eingetaucht hatten. Als wir die Aliens konfrontierten … Michelangelo: [im Rückblick] Ich kann meine Füße nicht bewegen Leonardo: … ist alles einfach verschwunden … oder vielleicht taten wir es. [In einer das Ende der letzten Folge ergänzenden Szene sieht man das T.C.R.I.-Gebäude stufenweise vom Boden zum Dach aufleuchten, ehe vor Aprils und Caseys Augen ein gleißender Lichtstrahl aus dem Dach und durch die Atmosphäre in die Tiefen des Weltalls schießt] Leonardo: Was immer auch passiert ist, ich glaube nicht, dass keiner von uns darauf vorbereitet war, wie seltsamer das Leben noch werden sollte. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Das Ende einer Reise ... und der Anfang eines neuen AbenteuersIn einer fremden Stadt auf einem anderen Planeten in einer unbekannten Galaxie rennt ein verzweifelter Roboter in einer dunklen Gasse vor einer Truppe bewaffneter Soldaten davon, findet sich dann aber schnell in einer Sackgasse gefangen. Ehe die Soldaten jedoch den Flüchtling in ihre Krallen bekommen können, schießt plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel zwischen beiden Parteien ein greller Lichtstrahl zu Boden, und in diesem materialisieren sich nach und nach die vier Turtles. Zuerst verwirrt von der merkwürdigen Reise und die Umstände, unter denen sie diese angetreten haben, werden sie schnell wieder munter, als die Soldaten ihre Waffen nun gegen sie richten. Zwar schaffen sie es, den gesamten Zug in Handumdrehen zusammenzuschlagen, doch die Soldaten rufen Verstärkung, die auch recht schnell anrückt. In dieser Lage macht sich der Roboter bei den Turtles bemerkbar und öffnet ihnen einen Weg in ein benachbartes Gebäude, von dessen Dach aus sie notgedrungen auf einen Mülltransporter springen und damit entkommen können. thumb|200px|Die "Geburt" des FugitoidenDer Laster hält schließlich auf einer Art Marktplatz, wo die Turtles und ihr Mitflüchtling aussteigen. Doch die ersten Fragen, die sie sich gegenseitig stellen, bleiben für den Moment zum größten Teil unbeantwortet, denn es kommen weitere Soldaten mit schwerer Bewaffnung und sogar einem Panzer anmarschiert. Den fünf gelingt es gerade noch, durch einen nahegelegenen Kanaldeckel in die hiesige Kanalisation zu entkommen, wo sie genug Atem und Zeit finden, um einander Erklärungen zu liefern. Der Roboter stellt sich als Professor Honeycutt vor, einstmals ein menschlicher Wissenschaftler vom Planten D'Hoonib (auf dem sich die Turtles gerade befinden) im Dienste der Galaktischen Föderation. Durch einen Unfall mit einem Mentalwellenverstärker und einem Blitz war Honeycutts Bewusstsein ungewollt in einen Roboterkörper versetzt worden; die Soldaten der Föderation unter der Führung des örtlichen Garnisonskommandanten General Blanque jagen hinter ihm her wegen Honeycutts neuester Erfindung, einer Teleportermaschine. Mit diesem Gerät wollte Honeycutt, der ein ausgesprochener Pazifist ist, eigentlich nur die Verständigung zwischen den galaktischen Völkern fördern, doch Blanque will diese Maschine zu einer Waffe machen, weil durch sie ganze Truppenkontingente oder gar Sprengsätze direkt im Herzen feindlicher Territorien abgesetzt werden könnten, ohne dass der Gegner sich darauf vorbereiten könnte. Als Honeycutt noch ein Mensch war, konnte Blanque ihm zwar drohen, aber den Professor niemals wirklich dazu zwingen, die Maschine für ihn zu bauen; da Honeycutt jetzt jedoch ein Roboter geworden ist, kann Blanque nun schamlos und unter dem Schutz des Gesetzes jedwedes Mittel anwenden, um dem Professor das Geheimnis seines Teleporters zu entreißen. Honeycutt war es gerade noch so gelungen, von seinem Labor vor Blanque in die nahe Stadt zu flüchten, wo er und die Turtles sich schließlich begegnet sind. thumb|left|200px|Zeit zum Aufräumen!Als Honeycutt seinen Bericht beendet hat, kommt den Turtles die Idee, den Teleporter des Professors zu benutzen, um damit wieder zurück zur Erde gelangen zu können, und schon allein um diese Chance willen beschließen sie, Honeycutt zu helfen. Doch gerade dann machen sie unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit einem riesigen Reinigungsroboter, der die Kanalisation von Plebak sauberhalten soll und demzufolge droht, sie wie den üblichen Abfall zu Matsch zu zerschnetzeln. Zwar kann Donatello die Maschine schnell außer Betrieb setzen, doch ihr Ausfall bringt die Föderation erneut auf ihre Spur. Die Turtles und Honeycutt verlassen die Kanalisation, doch überall in der Stadt wimmelt es von Soldaten, deshalb wird Raphael ausgeschickt, um ein Transportmittel zu besorgen, damit sie die Stadt verlassen können. Michelangelo geht mit, aber nur, um sich was zu essen zu besorgen, weshalb er schnell von den Föderationstruppen aufgespürt wird. Raphael shanghait kurzerhand einen Föderationspanzer, befreit Michelangelo aus seiner Klemme und holt auch den Rest der Truppe an Bord. Bei der anschließenden wilden Verfolgungsjagd durch die Straßen der Stadt werden sie schließlich von den Föderationstruppen gestellt, schaffen es aber, heimlich aus dem Panzer zu entkommen und für den Moment wieder unterzutauchen. thumb|right|200px|Die Schwierigkeiten mehren sichWährenddessen schildert Blanque seiner Assistentin Lonae die Gründe für diese Menschen- bzw. Roboterjagd. Nach Dienstschluss jedoch begibt sich Lonae zu einem heruntergekommenen Haus, wo sie sich heimlich mit einem humanoiden Triceratops trifft und für ein saftiges Bestechungsgeld alles verrät, was sie über den Fugitoiden und dessen Teleportal weiß … Zitate *'Professor Honeycutt': Ach du meine Güte! Ach du meine Güte! *'Raphael': Ooh, ich fühl mich, als wäre ich von innen nach außen und wieder zurück gekrempelt worden. Michelangelo: Was ist passiert? Das Licht … dieses komische Labor … diese komischen Roboteraliens! Wo sind die hin?! Leonardo: Du meinst: Wo sind wir hin? Donatello: An einem Ort, von dem ich denke, dass wir nicht darin sein möchten! [Die Soldaten richten ihre Waffen auf sie] Michelangelo: Die Einheimischen sehen nicht gerade freundlich aus. Leonardo: Ich glaube, unsere beste Verteidigung ist wohl … Raphael: …etwas ernsthafte hinternversohlende Ninja-Action! *'Leonardo': Jungs! Denkt ihr, was ich denke? Michelangelo: Dass eine extragroße Portion Kung Pow-Hähnchen im Augenblick riesig gut wäre? [leckt sich die Lippen] *thumb|Honeycutts TeleportalLonae: Wenn Sie eine Frage gestatten, Sir, was ist so wichtig an diesem Teleportergerät? Es ist für Transporte nützlich, aber … General Blanque: Es ist mehr als das. Es enthält den Schlüssel zum Gleichgewicht der Macht in der Galaxie … sogar im gesamten Universum! Als Waffe ist das Teleportal unerreicht. Es könnte dazu benutzt werden, unsere neuesten nuklearen Fusionsbomben inmitten eines feindlichen Raumschiffes zu schicken … in das Zentrum von arglosen feindlichen Städten … sogar ins Zentrum eines feindlichen Planeten. Ich könnte unsere Feinde in die Knie zwingen und die Flagge der Föderation in der gesamten Galaxie hissen! Lonae: Aber unsere Feinde … wenn sie von dieser Technologie erfahren würden, würden sie alles versuchen, um sie zu kriegen. General Blanque: Exakt. Das Teleportal muss uns gehören. Der Fugitoid muss gefasst werden! *[Die Turtles fahren im Panzer durch die Straßen der Stadt] Leonardo: [vorwurfsvoll] Hättest du nicht etwas weniger – keine Ahnung – Unauffälligeres besorgen können?!? Etwas, was sich optisch besser einfügt?? Raphael: Machst du Witze? Dieses Ding fügt sich so gut ein, dass es schon unsichtbar ist! [Sie fahren an einem Militärstützpunkt vorbei, wo einer der Soldaten den gekidnappten Panzer als seinen eigenen erkennt und dadurch die Turtles erneut verfolgt werden] Leonardo: Ja! Wirklich unsichtbar! *'Mozar': Hast du die Informationen? Lonae: Wenn du das Geld dabei hast. Mozar: Schau in die Kiste. [Lonae öffnet sie und erblickt einen großen Haufen von Edelsteinen] Lonae: Novianische Freudensteine! Genug für ein ganzes Leben! [Lonae will sich die Juwelen näher ansehen, doch Mozar ergreift ihren Arm und hebt sie dicht vor sein Gesicht] Mozar: Zuerst das Geschäft, meine Liebe! Meine Vorgesetzten sind sehr interessiert am Teleportal. Sag mir alles, was du über diesen Fugitoiden weisst. Alles! Bilder-Galerie 03_Peblak_Markt.jpg|Der Markt in Peblak I 03_Peblak_Markt_2.jpg|Der Markt in Peblak II 03_Markbesucher_1.jpg|Marktbesucher 1 03_Marktbesucher_2.jpg|Marktbesucher 2 03_Marktbesucher_3.jpg|Marktbesucher 3 03_Marktbesucher_4.jpg|Marktbesucher 4 03_Marktbesucher_5.jpg|Marktbesucher 5 03_Turtles_Master.png|Turtles Master 03_Ninja_Rat.png|Ninja Ratte 03_Varlesh.jpg|Ein Varlesh 03_Peblack_Slumviertel.jpg|Ein Slumviertel in Peblakk 03_Pebklak_Kanalisation.jpg|Die Kanalisation von Peblak Trivia *Diese Folge basiert auf den Mirage Comics Fugitoid #1 und ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #5. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Turtles in Space, Part 1: The Fugitoid Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)